Running Scared
by mayzee
Summary: Tag to 7.10. Contains major spoilers for the episode so please don't read if you haven't watched it yet. (Hopefully) satisfactory conclusion posted to Jane's dilemma. Reviews, as ever, are much appreciated. Finally complete!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, as expected, last night's episode was a tear jerker. Vega's death was one thing but that last line, seriously? What the hell happened to figuring things out and telling her he couldn't imagine waking up and not seeing her? Like some others, I'm pretty peeved with Jane right about now. I can understand his perspective but it doesn't mean I have to like it. And his solution to run away, it makes no sense to me. Anyway, before I get worked up any further here's my tag for the episode. As you can probably guess from this note it doesn't sympathise with Jane's POV too much but I've tried to as much as I can. I might add on another chapter where Jane and Lisbon discuss things further as this one is centred on Jane and Abbott. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mentalist, the wonderful Bruno Heller does.  
**

* * *

Running Scared

Chapter 1 - Running Away

'I need you to look into what happens if I leave the FBI.'

Abbott nodded slowly and gestured for Jane to take a seat opposite him. From a brief glance he could tell Jane hadn't slept, full of nervous energy and probably too much caffeine from copious tea drinking throughout the night.

After Jane sat down he continued. 'Will I be prosecuted for McAllister?' Jane regarded his boss intensely, showing him this was no idle bluff or a way of garnering a better deal.

Abbott looked off to the side before addressing him. 'I've lost people on my teams before. A kneejerk reaction is understandable. It affects people in different ways-'

'That's not what this is about.'

Abbott's eyebrows curled upwards.

Jane brushed an invisible speck from his pants and nodded before looking back at him. 'Okay...what happened to Vega may have been the final catalyst but...this has been in my mind for a while now.' He sighed and slumped further back into the chair. 'Do I need to go back to Venezuela?'

Abbott smiled thinly. A couple of years ago he never thought he and Patrick Jane would ever be friends let alone trust each other. That Jane was being so honest in telling him he would go back on the run rather than risk prosecution was a testament to how far they'd come. From a personal standpoint it was gratifying; from a professional one it was a curse to be in Jane's inner circle.

'This is about Lisbon' Abbott finally replied.

Jane pursed his lips and shrugged. 'Will you look into it for me or do I assume the worst?'

'You think I haven't been aware of your behaviour over the last couple of weeks? You walked into a house straight into the arms of murderers the other day to stop her going in. You moved her away from the action in the Bittacker case.'

Another shrug. As good as admittance Abbott was correct in his assumptions.

Abbott sighed wearily, taking off his glasses and rubbed his eyes before putting them back on.

'Patrick, I get it-'

Jane's frustration finally gave away. 'No. You don't. You haven't lost your wife and daughter. You have no idea what that does to you. I've tried to stop her from putting herself in harm's way but she won't. She won't listen. She knows more than anyone what I went through after I lost them. But she still won't listen.'

'So your solution is to run away from her?'

'I can't watch another person I love die' he mumbled, looking at his hands clasped tightly in his lap.

'You're right. I don't understand what you went through. I can only imagine what it would do to me if I lost Lena or one of the kids. But it's her job, Jane. It's important to her.'

Jane huffed. 'Yeah, apparently more important than I am.'

It was Abbott's turn to raise his voice. 'You know damn well that's not true. I don't know any other woman on earth who would have put up with all the crap you heaped at her door through the years. You wrecked her career. Ever wonder why she ended up in Washington State and not the FBI like Cho? Because she was tainted. Because of you. Hell, I didn't even want her to come here because of the number of times she veered off what she should have done to follow one of your cockamamie plans-'

'As I recall the reason you hired me was for my cockamamie plans.' Jane bit back and then thought for a moment. Softly, 'I know what she gave up for me, Dennis. I know I manipulated her in the past. That's not what this is.'

'It isn't? Let me guess. You told her you were leaving. You asked her to come with you but if she refused you were still going anyway. Am I close? You're asking her to give up her career all over again by giving her this ultimatum, Patrick.'

'Don't you think if I believed there was another solution I would have found it by now?'

Abbott tapped his index finger on his bottom lip. 'Okay. Let me play devil's advocate and say you're right. Say she does die because of the job. How do you figure you not being here is going to change that?'

'It wouldn't but I wouldn't have to witness it.'

'Okay. So say you leave. I call you in two months time to tell you she's dead. How do you feel?'

'How the hell would you expect me to feel?'

'Precisely. Difference would be you would have had another two months together. Not to mention you'll probably torture yourself by telling yourself that you could have saved her if you had been here.'

Jane shook his head. 'I still wouldn't have had to see it for myself.'

'Okay then. Move the timeline. A year until you get the call. Move it again. Two years. Five. Twenty. Never. You willing to give up the possibility of all that time you could have because you're afraid of losing her? Jane, as you've told me many times, there are no such things as psychics. No one knows what the future holds. For all you know in twenty years time you two could be seeing your kids off to college. You willing to give that up? For what? To sit in your Airstream and be alone for the rest of your life. To close yourself off again and pretend you don't give a damn about anyone. Let her do the same.'

Jane shrugged. 'She'd find someone else.'

'She tried that, remember? Didn't take.'

'Only because I stopped her.'

'You really telling me you regret that?'

Jane thought for a long moment. She could be in D.C. right now probably planning her wedding to another man. A pang of jealousy hit him. He really was a selfish bastard. 'No, of course I don't regret it. But I didn't anticipate things changing as much as they have. How much her doing her job would affect me now things are different between us.'

Abbott chuckled. 'Welcome to the life of being a partner to a FBI Agent. You know, when I was a field agent Lena and I would have the same discussions. I'd come home and know she couldn't sleep until I got in next to her even though she pretended she had been. I've lost count of the number of times she was afraid for my life. But the difference is that she respected my choice like I respected hers to go into politics. A relationship isn't about one-upmanship or control. It's about compromise. And accepting the person for who they are.'

'I do accept her for who she is. What I'm asking her to do is for her to realise that her job isn't the _only_ thing that makes her who she is.'

'It's a pretty significant part and you've always known that. Can't you see your 'solution' isn't a solution at all? You running off is not going to stop the pain if you lose her no matter when or if that occurs. Deep down you know that already. You're just trying to mitigate the damage but we both know once you got on that plane and told her how you felt it was already too late for that.'

Jane ran his hands through his hair and leaned forward in the chair looking at his shoes. 'I can make her happy away from here. I know I can.'

'All right then. So say she goes with you. Decides to quit. How long before she gets bored lying on a beach or travelling the world?'

'I'll make sure she doesn't get bored.'

'Well I'm glad your ego is still intact' Abbott smiled.

Jane chuckled lightly, his head still bowed.

'How long until she begins to resent you for pushing her into this decision?' Abbott asked quietly.

Jane looked back up at him and shrugged. He had obviously already thought about this. 'I'm hoping she won't.'

'She will if she feels backed into a corner. Maybe not for a while but...if all you're offering her is a lifestyle where nothing changes then she soon will.'

Jane regarded his wedding ring. 'You're saying I need to offer her something tangible.'

'You don't want to offer her that?' Abbott asked softly.

He twisted the ring around his finger. 'I was a lousy husband the first time around.'

'So then you know what to do to make a better one this time.'

Jane laughed softly. Jane thought back to the wall graffiti at her old house in Chicago. A house, a husband, a child and a dog. Long before she thought of being a cop. He remembered her look of guarded excitement at viewing a family home together even if it was for a case. Lisbon didn't have carnie in her blood like he did. She wanted stability. Maybe if he offered her that instead of exotic plans for circumnavigating the globe she would meet him halfway on the work issue.

'Compromise, eh?'

'It's what marriage is all about.'

Jane smiled and nodded. 'You think she'd accept?'


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the second chapter to my tag to 7.10. I've made sure not to read any other tags so apologies if my thoughts have been covered by other fics you've already read. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 2 - Running Fast

She ran. The buds of her iPod she removed from her ears ten minutes before, even the random shuffle of songs mocking her dark mood. Every song suddenly seemed to be about love, hope and everlasting devotion. She snorted, the pain in her thighs taking her mind off the pain in her heart for a few moments. Then it was back. She ran faster. Rubber soles gripping the ground beneath her. Faster. She began to count her steps, to make her brain think of anything else apart from him. The stitch in her side and her dry mouth finally made her stop to catch her breath. He filled her thoughts once again. Selfish bastard. She took a gulp of water and stooped over, resting her hands on her thighs, breathing heavily. Even after a night without sleep where she had re-read every one of his letters and a day in Dallas taking witness statements she knew she would have no hope of slumber tonight unless physically exhausted. She flexed her muscles preparing to run again. Her cell phone, on silent, flashed at her from inside her backpack as she put the water bottle away. Six missed calls. She pulled it out and looked at his photo as it flashed before her. Tears pricked at her eyes as her finger hovered between accept and decline. It stopped and went to voicemail. Another message. Four now. She hadn't listened to any of them. Was this goodbye? Had he already left? She wasn't sure she'd be able to listen to another one of those. Abbott had played her his message after killing McAllister. _I'll miss you_. The last words she ever expected to hear from him. And yet here they were again. The phone in her hand flashed again. She jabbed the green button. If it was goodbye then he could say it and she could hear it in person at least.

'What?' she panted, still a little out of breath from her run.

'Lisbon? Are you okay?' His voice was shaky, full of concern.

She rolled her eyes. What a question after the events of yesterday. Of the last few days. 'Okay?' she replied, trying to keep her temper from flaring.

He stuttered. 'I mean...I know you're not okay. But...you sound like you're out of breath.'

Sarcasm dripped from every syllable. 'Yeah, I'm just great, Jane. Decided to pick up some strange and we're going at it in the Silver Bucket.'

A second of silence. Sheer confusion in his tone. 'I'm sorry, you decided to pick up some what?'

She rolled her eyes again and an involuntarily smile drifted across her lips. For a man who knew practically everything about everything he knew practically nothing about more modern popular references. 'I went for a run. What do you want?'

'Oh. Well I was waiting at the office for you to get back from Dallas. I saw your car was still here so...I...um...I got a little worried.'

That was Jane speak for him probably going absolutely frantic, more than likely worried she was in some bar drowning her sorrows. It had entered her head to do just that but she wasn't about to fall into that pit of despair. Instead when she had made it back from Dallas she had changed into the workout clothes she kept in the locker in the gym in the basement of the FBI building, not even bothering to go into the office. The thought of both an empty brown leather couch and a full one both something she wasn't yet ready to see.

'I decided to run home.'

'But that's miles.'

'I'm aware. You know for someone who's supposed to be leaving me you're not doing such a bang up job of letting go.'

She heard him clear his throat. 'Yeah...well...I want to talk to you about that. About what I said yesterday after the funeral.'

'Have you changed your mind about letting me do my job?'

'Um...'

'Then we have nothing to talk about.' She pushed the red button violently only for the display to light up a moment later. It went dark after one ring and a text message popped up instead_. I disagree. Please Teresa._

As usual with Patrick Jane her defences were weak. She texted him back. _I'll be home in an hour._

_I'll c u there._

* * *

When she finally got to the end of her street she was exhausted but a little high on the adrenalin and in slightly better form. Over the past hour she had began thinking about life as a single woman again. She thought about training for a marathon the following year, perhaps making some money for charity in the process and donating it in Vega's name. She would focus on her career. It would be strange for Cho to be her boss but she was sure she would get used to it in time. She would look for ways to gain promotion herself. She was strong. She had got through worse than a boyfriend leaving her. Even if that boyfriend was always going to be the love of her life. And she always knew he was a flight risk so she should have known better in the first place. She would get back to the person she was PJ (Pre Jane – a term she had coined and kept to herself less than a year of knowing him somehow realising her life was never going to be the same again once she met him).

As she got to the door she saw her car was parked at her house and the lights were on inside. She opened the door and saw him standing over her stove, stirring a pot of sauce. He glanced over and dazzled her with a smile, albeit a nervous one. Her mouth dropped open.

'What are you doing here?'

'Making dinner. I drove your car home so you'd have it in the morning. How was your run?'

She stomped up to him. He wasn't going to do this to her. Not act like suddenly everything was fine between them. He pulled back a little, perhaps expecting a punch in the nose. She pulled back herself, not quite trusting the fact that his fear may be well warranted. She gestured to the table set for dinner. 'What is this, the last supper?'

'I hope not' he replied softly and earnestly.

She blinked a couple of times rapidly. Wearily, 'Jane-'

'Why don't you grab a shower? I'll dish out dinner. Then we'll talk.'

'Is this goodbye?' she asked quietly, hating herself for sounding so vulnerable.

His voice cracked in return. 'I hope not' he said again.

* * *

Changed into a black T shirt and leggings she sat at the table as he spooned tomato sauce onto the chicken he'd cooked. Her thighs and calf muscles were burning from her extreme workout and she shifted in the seat uncomfortably.

'Quite a run, huh?'

'Figured I'd take a leaf out of your book and run away from my problems.'

He tilted his head. 'Did it help?'

She glanced up from her food that she was pushing around her plate. 'No.'

He nodded slowly and put his knife and fork down. It looked like he hadn't eaten a thing either. 'Maybe I should have suggested talking first and then dinner.'

'Assuming you're still going to be here after talking.'

'Yes. Assuming that.'

They silently got up from the table and made their way to the couch. Lisbon stopped before she made it there and sat in an armchair next to it. Jane sat on the closest cushion to her at a right angle.

'So, you wanted to talk' she said quietly.

He nodded and looked at his feet. 'First of all I'm sorry about yesterday. Springing that on you after the funeral. It was...insensitive of me. It was selfish and not the right place to say something like that.'

'No argument on that score.'

'Teresa-'

'Actually, do you mind if I go first. There are some things I need to say.'

Although caught off guard he replied, 'Please, go ahead.'

'I've never told you about the first partner I had when I was a cop in San Francisco.'

The topic threw him instantly as did how quietly she had broached the subject. She sat in the armchair and pulled her legs up beneath her, pulling at a stray thread on her leggings.

'No, you haven't.'

'Her name was Vicki Monroe. We were at the Academy together, graduated the same time and we couldn't believe it when we were assigned to the same precinct.' She smiled at the memory before looking at him. 'You know I don't make friends easily.'

He nodded, a slight smile on his lips. 'Well, yes, I have noticed that over the years. You find it hard to let people in.'

'Yeah. Well, with Vicki. I don't know. We just clicked I guess. First day we met we just...understood each other. She had a tough childhood too, abandoned by her father, mother was an alcoholic, younger siblings. Guess it was natural for us to bond when you consider the similarities we shared. But she wasn't like me. She wasn't...how did you put it once...well her social skills were a little better than mine. She was more like you I guess. Covered up her insecurities with a facade of cheeriness. When we began working together you reminded me of her at times. Maybe that was part of the reason I let you away with so much, even in the early days.'

Jane shook his head. This 'predictable' woman couldn't seem to stop surprising him. 'You're using the past tense. I'm assuming there isn't a cheery end to this anecdote.'

'We were finishing our shift and it was our turn to get the donuts for the rest of the squad room. We went into the store and she went over to wait at the cash register while I got the donuts. There was a guy already there so she stood behind him. He turned around when he sensed someone there. While I was putting the donuts into a bag he pulled out a gun and shot her. Just like that. No confrontation, no talking him out of it. Just a drugged out loser out of his mind who thought she was coming to arrest. She didn't even have time to draw her gun.' Tears fell on her cheeks as she recounted the memory.

Jane sat forward on the couch, tentatively touching her knee and rubbing it gently. She jerked at the sensation as it pulled her out of her thoughts about that day and then sighed, smiling sadly at him. 'I couldn't react for a second. Just dropped the bag and froze for a moment. He hadn't even noticed me. Then he pulled the gun up and aimed it at the shopkeeper who was screaming by this stage. That seemed to bring me to my senses and I called out to him, making him change his aim to me. He was the first person I ever killed. A man I didn't even know the name of.'

'I...I don't know what to say. I'm sorry. You've never mentioned her before. When you heard about Vega...it made you think about her, about that day.'

She shrugged. 'I don't say a lot of things, Jane. And I didn't just think about her when I heard about Vega. I think about her every single day. She was my best friend. Probably the only real friend I ever made...until you.' She inhaled deeply so she could continue. 'I...I'm sorry if you think I've not appreciated how hard it must be for you to see me do my job. Maybe I haven't given it the attention it deserved. I know it must be terrifying. But...the reason I do it...the reason my job's so important to me is to stop lunatics like the one who shot Vicki. I don't do it out of vanity.'

Tears fell down Jane's cheeks and he nodded. 'I've never thought you did it for vanity reasons, Teresa. I know you do it so you can make a difference, to stop injustice. I guess I never understood why it's so personal to you until now, though.'

She touched the hand on her knee and rubbed her fingers along his knuckles. She kept her gaze there and her voice was just a whisper. 'I know what losing someone you love suddenly is like, Jane. I've had it in my life since I was twelve. When I was told I would never see my mother again. That her body was too beat up for an open casket. I understand how difficult it is to get over. In fact, I don't actually think that you ever do get over it. Not when you truly love someone. But...you learn to live with it. Day by day. I've seen what grief can do to people. How much it can ruin people and stop them from going through that process. My father.' She glanced up at him. 'You. You grieved for them for over a decade. It's time to stop the grief from ruling your life and the choices you make now.'

'It's not grief that's ruling my life, Teresa. It's the fear of losing you that is.'

'And that fear is based on what happened to them.' She paused and added in a louder tone, hers eyes locked on his, 'You truly believe you're ready to move on from Angela?'

He frowned. 'I have moved on. What have the last few months been about if I haven't been?'

She pursed her lips. 'In my opinion? Now, when I look at things more objectively? Now, when I try and take myself out of the 'love bubble'?'

He nodded.

'Dipping your toes in the water.'

He moved back from her. 'Dipping my toes in the water? I'd say it was a little more than that.'

Quietly, 'Would you?' She reached forward and touched the wedding band on his finger. 'Because although I admit our jobs are dangerous maybe it's not the only reason you're trying to run from this. Because if you love me...if you've truly _fallen_ in love with me then you need to accept all that that entails. Including the risks love brings with it. That love _is_ dangerous. It's illogical. It's _unsafe_. It makes us prone to be hurt. Even if I agree to a less dangerous position at work I might still be taken away from you just as easily. We've seen plenty of innocent victims in our time who've just been in the wrong place at the wrong time. Maybe you're not ready for that. Maybe you never will be.'

Lisbon got up from the chair and got a bottle of water from the fridge leaving him to ponder her words. She sat down on the couch beside him as he sat and ran his fingers over his gold band. 'I love you, Patrick. But...I'm not willing to wait another decade for you to decide if you're ready to take another leap forward in this relationship.'

He turned his face to her and studied her entire face with his eyes. He cupped the side of her face gently, rubbing his thumb over its curve, her cheek glistening from the tears she had shed. Suddenly the pain in his face was replaced by a smile. 'I think it's time we made a plan.'

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter will be the last one where they both talk it out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Last chapter up. **

* * *

Chapter 3 – Running Together

'A plan? What kind of plan?'

Jane removed his hand from her face and placed it on her hand. 'Honestly, I don't know. I have some ideas in mind but...it's not just up to me. I want us to come up with one together.'

'So...you're not leaving?' she replied, needing the confirmation.

Jane shook his head. 'Not without you.' He laughed softly. 'I couldn't find you for an hour tonight and I was worried sick.'

She raised her eyebrows. 'Yeah, well you do realise that behaviour isn't exactly normal. Nor does it fill me with optimism that you're willing to give a little on the job front.'

'I know. I know. I'll try to lighten up on the over protectiveness.'

'If it were that easy then you'd have done it before now.'

He looked deep into her eyes. 'All I can do is promise I'll try, Teresa. This isn't a problem that's going to disappear overnight.'

She nodded. 'Fair enough.'

He intertwined their fingers. 'Do you ever regret it?' he asked softly, looking at their joined hands.

'Regret what?'

He looked back up at her. 'Getting off the plane.'

She was taken aback and pulled her head back a little. 'No. Of course I don't. How could you think that?'

He shrugged. 'You could be married to a good man by now who wouldn't put you through the hell I do on an almost daily basis.'

She tightened her grip on his hand. 'A man I wasn't in love with. I'd have always wondered what being with you would have been like.'

He chuckled. 'And now you know. And you still don't want your money back?'

She laughed. 'Like I said before. Love...it isn't logical. But...I have been thinking about when Marcus asked me to move to D.C. to be with him.'

'Oh?'

'Yeah. Well when he first asked me I didn't have a job lined up. But...I was considering it anyway. I was actually considering moving to another state with a man I barely knew. What I don't understand is why...well why-'

'You considered giving up your job for him but not for me?'

She pursed her lips. 'Well...yeah. I don't understand why this is such a problem for me. Giving in a little on the job issue in light of that. The more you want me to stay out of danger, the more I seem intent on digging my heels in on the matter.'

Jane pondered for a few moments, rubbing his fingers over his stubbled chin. 'I have a theory. With Pike, you didn't have over a decade of baggage to sift through when he asked you the question. Perhaps you saw it as a romantic gesture of a man who had fallen hard for you. Who was willing to be open and honest to you about his feelings. He never gave you reason to doubt the authenticity of his feelings, of his love. You were free to come to a decision without the weight of wondering if there was some kind of hidden agenda behind it. On the other hand, with me...well you've had plenty of occasions to doubt the sincerity of how I feel about you. Not just since we've together in this way. But before. Unlike me, he didn't have a history of manipulating you or tricking you. Of making you do things you weren't comfortable doing. Of making you unsure of where you stood in my life. Of how important you were to me. So, when I ask you to give up your job you can't help see it as something else you sacrifice for me after a decade of already doing the same. Something else where you get nothing out of it and I get my way.'

'I guess if we want this to work then I need to let go of some things in the past too.'

'But your assumption is correct in any case. That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Even if you're not willing to...move a little on the job front I don't want you to think nothing's going to change for another ten years. Maybe you were right before, about dipping my toes in the water. I think it's time I dived in.' He cleared his throat and pulled the wedding ring from his finger. Lisbon watched wide eyed and open mouthed as the metallic object hit the coffee table in front of them. In a second Jane took her hand in his again.

'Jane, you didn't have to-'

'I did have to. It's time, Teresa. To be honest it's probably well overdue.'

'But I don't want you to think I pushed you into this.'

'I don't. But even if I did sometimes I need a little pushing.'

She felt the indentation on his finger. 'I...I don't know what to say.'

'You don't need to say anything.'

A few moments passed as she continued to rub her finger over the bare skin. 'You know what you said at the cemetery about how you dying wouldn't hurt you-'

'You thought I was being selfish.'

'Well, you were. Jane, you've been there. You want me to go through that? You know how much I would have blamed myself if you had gotten yourself killed the other day.'

He nodded. 'You're right. It was selfish. But...that can hardly be a surprise to you. But I didn't think about the guilt you might have felt. You believe in an afterlife. I thought if something did happen to me then you could tell yourself I was hanging off a cloud playing a harp somewhere. Although, the more likely scenario would be for me to be somewhere getting my ass roasted.'

She gave him an icy glare. 'It would devastate me, Patrick. It would destroy me, losing you.'

He kissed her softly. 'Teresa, you're the strongest person I've ever known. Much stronger than me. You would endure. Of that I'm certain.'

'So would you.'

'I'd like to think that was true but I'm not so sure.'

'You've done it before.'

'Barely.'

'So, what does that mean for us?'

He shrugged. 'I love you, Teresa Lisbon. Love you so much I'm absolutely terrified. But that will probably never go away even if you do decide to quit your work so we move on with that as a given. So, here are my suggestions for the plan. We buy a house. Nothing too large but in a nice neighbourhood. Maybe one in a good school district if that kind of thing is important to you. We get a dog. We get married. We can do any of these options in any order you like. Or some of them. Or none of them and you tell me what kind of future you've envisioned and we talk about that.'

The shock of Jane removing his ring was nothing compared to what Lisbon was hearing now.

'A house? A child? And you're...you're proposing?'

'No, of course not. Not like this. This is just the plan I've come up with. The proposal will come later. Although I really would like to get a dog soon.'

'Jane, I was hoping for a little more commitment from you, I didn't expect you to...to...' Lisbon shook her head and got off the couch and began to pace in front of it, trying to catch her breath.

'Meh, you know I don't like to do things by half measure' he grinned. Now he had articulated a plan he was actually feeling a lot better.

When she could finally breathe she asked, 'What about my job?'

His expression turned serious again. 'It's part of who you are. If you want to keep doing it then I can't and shouldn't stop you. But...I'd hope you would consider a less risky job in the FBI as a favour to me. But...I can't watch you do it for much longer. It's only going to cause us more problems if I do. I probably won't be able to help myself interfering. And besides that, I need to stop seeing death and murder every day. Maybe there's a specific gene cops have that allows them to cope with that for a lifetime but if there is I don't have it. I want to see and enjoy beautiful things every day, not corpses. I'm leaving the FBI, Teresa. Of that I'm certain and it's non-negotiable. I'll stay in Austin or move wherever you want but...I've had enough of that life.'

She sat down beside him and nodded, studying the worry lines etched across his face and understanding the finality in his tone. 'I'll see what less risky options are available. If we're willing to move from Austin there will most probably be more possibilities.'

'I'd appreciate it' he said softly.

'What about you, though?'

'Oh, you mean the 'mental stimulation'?' he grinned.

'Well, yeah.'

'I was thinking of going back to school.'

'Huh?' she smiled.

'Get my High School Diploma for a start. Then look into some college courses. Literature Degree, maybe.' He took both of her hands. 'Maybe something that wouldn't take up all my time if...well if...well if the house got a little more crowded.'

She smiled under her eyelashes before looking up at him with a straight face. 'Why? How many dogs are you thinking of getting?'

\- THE END -


End file.
